


Summer Skin

by forgiveninasong



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, plot with a side of feelings, porn that developed a plot halfway through, these boys are always overcome with their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgiveninasong/pseuds/forgiveninasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These boys are always so hopeless with their feelings and they always realise things at the strangest of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barricadeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeur/gifts).



The last of the day's sun was shining through the wide, white windows, tainting the room with a pinkish-orange hue, the shadows of the trees and street lamps outside casting dark smudges across the room. The exposed woodwork floor had clothes scattered across it, and two pairs of boots were kicked under the bed.

The room was sparse; bare walls and deep red curtains hanging from the ceiling. There was a stack of books in the corner, masquerading as some form of side table. There was another pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

The bed, in the middle of the room, was a mess of creased white sheets and a pile of pillows. In amongst the tangle, Grantaire was currently pinning Enjolras between his thighs.

Enjolras had his wrists balled up in the sheets, and he was trying really fucking hard not to moan too loudly, when Grantaire nipped at his bottom lip and pulled just a little bit, because it was really not necessary to have the neighbours banging on the wall with the broom handle again.

Like last week. When Enjolras had Grantaire held up against the wall and he'd fucked him so hard, all the shelves fell down and the two of them ended up in a pile on the floor, laughing and crying with the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

No, that wouldn't do.

Not when Grantaire had turned up with that look in his eye; just that little bit buzzed from an afternoon drinking and, eager to take advantage of Grantaire's good mood, Enjolras had dragged him into their bedroom and pulled him down into bed. He'd peeled Grantaire out of his shirt and jeans, dotting the skin with open-mouthed kisses. The reveal of each little inch of skin sent ripples of pleasure through Enjolras; a wonderful, secret thrill always shot through him whenever he thought of Grantaire under him, over him, all skin and lips and teeth and begging 'please, Enjolras...please' and it always stuck in the back of his mind. Every time Grantaire reached up for something at the top of a cupboard, and his shirt rode up at the back, exposing the clean curve of his spine. Or when Grantaire came out of the shower, water trickling from his hair and down in between his shoulder-blades. Enjolras often longed to lick those drops of water away.

The thoughts that kept Enjolras distracted were possibly what was to blame for him being underneath Grantaire now, who uncharacteristically had the upper hand. It wasn't often that Grantaire ended up with it, but when he did, Enjolras always became pliant, willing. A complete reverse of his normal, everyday state, where he was the one in control, with Grantaire always doting on him with some form of reverence.

Enjolras twisted his head and sunk his teeth into his own arm, just as Grantaire kissed down his neck and across his collarbone. He could feel Grantaire chuckling against his skin, obviously aware of what he was doing to Enjolras.

The dying light of the sun was doing wonderful things to Grantaire's hair, and Enjolras had to stop himself from alluding to visions of Grantaire as some sort of kinky, booze-fuelled angel, determined to drive Enjolras right to the point of insanity and self-sabotage.

It was so easy, like this, with Grantaire. Enjolras could easily forget that he was a leader. He could forget that he always appeared strong and solid, a catalyst for their friends to feed off, willing change. He desperately wished that he could truly let go. But he couldn't, not all the time anyway. Just sometimes. Sometimes, when the sun was setting and the drink was in their systems and they could forget that they were sort-of meant to not be friends. Because Grantaire didn't really believe in the stuff that they said. He didn't believe that a small group of people could really change _anything_. They'd fought about it so many times, letting the rest of the group fall away as they duelled with words and knowledge. Enjolras had lost count of how many times he'd thought he’d won, but then Grantaire had given him a look, and they'd ended up in the alleyway outside, the sting of the bricks on Enjolras' wrists as Grantaire pushed into him and kissed him to within an inch of his life. It was always Enjolras that Grantaire went home with. It was always Enjolras' bed that he ended up in. It was always Enjolras he was there for.

The point of no return was rapidly approaching, and Enjolras didn't think that either of them had the will to stop it.

Enjolras was startled out of his daydreaming with a moan, and realising it was his own, looked down to see that Grantaire had taken to kissing and nipping the skin on Enjolras' neck and down his collarbone. Shifting a little, Enjolras tried to prop himself up on his elbows just so that he could get a taste of Grantaire's skin. But Enjolras was overpowered (the only time he would let himself be overpowered was in bed, with Grantaire) and pushed back down, Grantaire placing a firm kiss on Enjolras' lips.

"If you don't stop doing that, you know what I'm going to have to do, don't you?" Grantaire's tone was playful and mischievous, but by no means innocent. It could never be innocent when he had that look on his face and his eyes firmly set on Enjolras' swollen lips.

"Ah, but did you ever thing, dear Grantaire, that I maybe _wanted_ you to do it?" Enjolras tried to match Grantaire's tone, but failed because his voice gave out halfway through the sentence. Grantaire had shifted his weight and shuffled down Enjolras' legs, his erection so _fucking obvious_ that Enjolras couldn't do anything but just look up at him and plead with his eyes. Words were failing him.

Grantaire all-but growled; a glint in his eye and a kiss to the lips, and Enjolras tried in vain to flip him over.

"Ah, valiant effort, but you're going to have to try harder than that...especially now..." Enjolras had somehow missed Grantaire's hand pinning his wrists to the headboard. And he’s also missed Grantaire's acquirement of a blood-red, silk scarf.

Enjolras would later wonder how Grantaire had learned to tie such specific and complicated knots. Later, obviously, because once Grantaire had got the scarf tied around his wrists and to the headboard, Enjolras was solely concentrating on not struggling too much and suppressing the urge to thrust upwards into Grantaire to relieve the building pressure in his groin.

Enjolras was increasingly pent up from the restraint. Grantaire had taken to languishing kisses over Enjolras' bound wrists, very deliberately avoiding touching anywhere that would give Enjolras an extra thrill. But it was a catch-22, because the more Grantaire avoided it, the more it turned Enjolras on.

"Grantaire, _please_..."

"Patience, dear Enjolras. You'll get what you want, eventually. I just want you like this. Let me worship you, just for a while...." Grantaire shifted his position so that he was directly above Enjolras, legs either side of his waist. He started pressing light, delicate kisses against Enjolras' neck, licking slightly and nipping every so often.

The sun was dipped well beneath the horizon now, and the room was cast in the light from the street. Echoes from footsteps rattled around outside and the hum of the city was a din in Enjolras' ears. The sense of Grantaire, heavy and hot above him, sparked longing in him and he so desperately wanted to touch. He wanted to touch Grantaire; to draw out those noises that made him sound so wonderfully human and dragged Enjolras himself towards some sort of carnal state. He wanted to pull Grantaire in close and kiss him; kiss every part of him and bring them both to the edge. He desired to reach out and grasp Grantaire by the cock, to hear and see Grantaire's eyes roll back in his head as he twisted his wrist and brought Grantaire with him. He’d take himself in hand and bring them both off together. _God_ , he wanted to touch him.

But as it was, he was trapped. Captured by Grantaire, and at Grantaire's will would be be released and allowed to do what he wanted to.

"God, Enjolras. When you're like this...when you're like this, I feel like I could do almost anything. Like I would be able to run to the very ends of the Earth and no one could stop me. _Fuck, Enjolras_...."

It wasn't often that Grantaire had the freedom of spouting such words of adoration at Enjolras in the bedroom. More often than not, they'd be fucking up against a wall, or in bed whilst Enjolras had a hand over Grantaire's mouth to stop him from yelling out as he came.

But now, with Enjolras tied and desperate and wanting underneath him, Grantaire had the will to do and say what he wanted. Grantaire had positively screamed when he discovered that Enjolras rather enjoyed being underneath him and unable to be in charge of what may or may not happen. It was just a fairly standard _'oh-God-Grantaire, now, now...now'_ kind of evening, and they'd been so desperate to get upstairs and fuck each other's brains out, Enjolras insistent and pushing, that Grantaire had snapped and with a _'just a *fucking minute*, you insufferable arse'_ and a push up against the wall, Grantaire saw something light in Enjolras' eyes. A spark that set off an ever-burning fire inside Enjolras that, whilst not always tended to, meant that when Grantaire did have the upper hand, Enjolras would come harder, longer, and make noises that Grantaire had once commented, "it sounds like you’re being pulled right over the edge and you’re not sure if you're going to come back, but you don't give a damned fuck about it".

De-clothed, and gloriously naked above Enjolras, Grantaire nipped and kissed and sucked at Enjolras wherever he pleased. The heat of the afternoon sun was now long gone, but Enjolras felt like he was burning up.

"Grantaire, please...please, I need-"

"What do you need, Enjolras? What do you need from me, huh? Maybe if I just..."

A quick movement, and Grantaire had a hand wrapped around Enjolras, rolling his hips into Enjolras, who was writhing and panting beneath him.

"Oh _Jesus fuck, yes_ , Grantaire, yes-yes-yes."

Grantaire moved his wrist in sure strokes, marvelling at the way that Enjolras' face formed into ecstasy. Enjolras felt his orgasm chasing him, and he so desperately wanted to come. But, Grantaire must have had other plans.

Enjolras let out a moan of frustration.

"You little shit, _why did you stop?!_ " Enjolras panted, groaning as he felt the edge slip away.

"Oh come now, Enjolras," Grantaire whispered into Enjolras' ear, the tickle of Grantaire's breath causing Enjolras to break out into goosebumps all over. "You didn’t think that I was going to have _that_ be the end of it, did you? What must you think of me..."

Grantaire had that sneaky look in his eyes which provoked Enjolras to whine out again. He writhed against the bonds of the scarf around his wrists, but he remained mostly still in the rest of his body, because there wasn't much point resisting what pleasure he knew Grantaire had in store.

 _Oh_ , he didn't expect this, though. Grantaire sat at the foot of the bed, lube in hand and _oh my fucking Christ_ , Enjolras' eyes fell wide as he watched Grantaire coat his fingers with the lube and trail down the crack of his ass. Enjolras remained gob-smacked as he watched first one, then two fingers slip inside Grantaire, and wished that he could nip and bite at the exposed skin of Grantaire's neck, now thrown back.

"I bet you wish that you could feel what this is like right now, don't you, Enjolras?" Grantaire's voice was husky and low, cracking just a little as he fucked his fingers. Enjolras could barely open his mouth to acquiesce, still completely stunned that this was _actually_ happening. He longed to reach out and grab at Grantaire, pulling him close and pushing inside of him. He’d be so slick now, so ready. Enjolras felt his cock throbbing at the thought.

Grantaire's eyes slipped closed, and he let out such a _pornographic_ moan (there was no other way to describe it), that Enjolras tugged and writhed against his restraints. He couldn't form words, his usually extensive vocabulary failing him. The sight of Grantaire being so blatant and open with him sent his mind into a complete tailspin. That, combined with the gentle sting in his shoulders from his arms being pulled back, and he didn't think he’d be able to ever speak again.

Grantaire had moved closer to Enjolras now, his fingers slipping out of him, and he practically prowled himself up Enjolras' body, latching himself onto Enjolras' neck. Grantaire knew fine well what that did to Enjolras, and he wasn't holding back. Enjolras secretly thought that Grantaire actually got off on what it did to Enjolras. He littered Enjolras' neck with kisses, darting his tongue out and licking over the parts that he'd sucked just a little too hard on. Enjolras could just picture the wine-coloured bruises that were forming already. Grantaire let his hands rest on Enjolras' wrists, teasing underneath the fabric that still kept them tied to the headboard, and just as he placed a particularly aggressive kiss at a point just under Enjolras' right ear, Enjolras arched his back. He was desperate. He needed Grantaire to just _touch him_ , so that he wasn't going out of his mind like this.

"Grantaire, please…" Enjolras was on the edge, and he was going to snap. He wasn't beyond begging at this point.

"You’re so hot like this, Enjolras. I can hardly stand it. I think about this all the time." Grantaire was rambling, frantically pulling at the knots he'd tied, desperation seemed to be clouding his ability to do anything but fumble. "I think about having you like this, and I can't do anything but sit there and think about it for at least ten minutes. I want you _all the time_ , and it drives me crazy that I can't just keep you here and fuck you over and over until we both needed food. Hell, we wouldn't even need food. We'd just need water and sleep. I just want you, with me, no one else."

Enjolras' wrists were finally free and he pushed past the burn in his shoulders, fisting his hands in Grantaire's hair and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. He couldn't get enough of feeling Grantaire there with him. He felt like he was drowning.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire by the wrists, and managed to flip him over on the bed. The sight of Grantaire underneath him would send him crazy, he decided. Grantaire was hard, and Enjolras was hard, and Enjolras didn't think that there was any question that this, _this_ , was who he was meant to be with. It was absurd. Stripping away the sex and the rush of adrenaline he felt every time Grantaire had his lips on him, he just _knew_ that Grantaire was it. The realisation hit him like a train.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Grantaire. Nothing. I didn't know it until now.” Enjolras barely realised that the words were out of his mouth until it was too late; until the shock was apparent on Grantaire's face and he could feel the blush on his own and Grantaire let out such a surprised noise that Enjolras wondered if any of what he'd just said had actually made sense.

"Enjolras, I…" Grantaire had his thumb on Enjolras' wrist. Enjolras knew that Grantaire could probably feel his pulse hammering away.

"I didn't realise that it was happening, Grantaire. I didn't know just - just what you mean to me. I didn't realise how hard I was falling until it was too late." Enjolras swallowed hard. His fingers felt all fuzzy and his palms were damp. He was spiralling.

"You know I feel the same, right?" Grantaire looked at him, hard. His eyes were wide and earnest, as if he was willing his thoughts into Enjolras' head, begging him to understand. "You know that it's always been you."

Enjolras leaned down and kissed Grantaire again. He kissed him and kissed him and then they were rolling over again and Grantaire planted his knees on either side of Enjolras. Enjolras frantically kissed at Grantaire's wrists, at the palm of his hand, at any part of Grantaire that he could get his mouth to. Grantaire's skin was hot and smooth, and he could feel Grantaire's legs shaking a little as he positioned himself.

"God, Enjolras. It's always been you. There's no way there could ever be anyone else." Enjolras could hear Grantaire's voice breaking, as he sank down onto Enjolras' cock. Enjolras gasped at just how tight and hot Grantaire felt, still slick and ready. Enjolras thought that he was going crazy.

"Grantaire, I'm...I'm so close." He could feel his orgasm chasing him, running through every nerve and blood vessel, sparking up his spine and darting through his groin. Grantaire moved above him, hands pressed on Enjolras' chest to keep himself steady, his eyes open and watching Enjolras.

Enjolras wrapped a hand around Grantaire's cock, and that seemed to spur Grantaire on. Enjolras matched Grantaire's pace, and as Grantaire tumbled over the edge, Enjolras' vision went white. He felt Grantaire collapse against his chest, both breathing hard and sharp. Enjolras kissed Grantaire's hair, and as they both drifted back down to Earth, Grantaire drew lazy circles on Enjolras' wrist with his fingers.

At some point, Enjolras pulled out of Grantaire, immediately moving so that Grantaire could lie next to him. The weight of the words they'd exchanged hung above them. They'd have to talk about it eventually. Sooner, rather than later. But just for now, they let the buzz cloak them as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the pleasure of spending a lot of time with Miss Bari a lot over the last couple of months. She's been such a life-saver, and a life-ruiner, all at the same time. She is the reason that this fic has now made it out of the Word-Document-Graveyard that is my hard drive, and it's finally seeing the light of day. There will never not be a time where Enjolras and Grantaire aren't ruining my life, and I'm just glad that I have found someone who feels the same way.


End file.
